1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical reaction cartridge and a method for using for carrying out chemical reaction by sending a solution which is in a chamber or in a flow path.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a test tube, a beaker, a pipette and the like are generally used for processes such as a synthesis, dissolution, detection, a separation or the like of a solution. For example, a substance A and a substance B are collected in the test tubes or the beakers in advance, these substances are injected into the other container which is a test tube or a beaker, and a substance C is prepared by mixing/agitating the mixture of substances A and B. Concerning the substance C synthesized in such way, for example, a light emission, a heat generation, coloration, a colorimetry and the like are observed. Alternatively, in some cases, filtration, a centrifugal separation, or the like is carried out for the mixed substance, and a targeted substance is separated and extracted.
Moreover, glassware such as a test tube, a beaker or the like is also used in a dissolution process which is a process of dissolving a substance by an organic solvent, for example. Similarly in case of a detection process, a test substance and a reagent are introduced in a container and the reaction result is observed.
As a chemical reaction cartridge used for such purpose, there is known a cartridge in which a plurality of chambers recessed in a front surface side and flow path which connects the plurality of chambers to one another are formed on a back surface of the elastic body, and in which a substrate is attached on the back surface of the elastic body so as to hermetically seal the chambers and the flow path (for example, see JP2005-037368A). Concerning the above chemical reaction cartridge, solutions such as a sample and a reagent are injected inside the chambers in advance, the flow path, the reaction chamber, or both thereof are partially deformed by pressing a roller from the front surface side of the elastic body, and the solutions in the flow path or in the reaction chambers move. In such way, the solutions are mixed or the reagent is added to a solution.
However, in the above described chemical reaction cartridge, the elastic body is made of soft material such as silicone rubber, for example, and the substrate is made of hard plastic such as polystyrene, polycarbonate or the like. Therefore the adherability and the permeability of the solution injected inside differ between the elastic body and the substrate. Thus, there was a case where a trouble occurs during the solution sending. Further, there is a problem that the positioning and the fixing of the substrate and the elastic body are difficult when the substrate and the elastic body are attached. Furthermore, it is difficult to separate the substrate and the elastic body after the substrate and the elastic body are attached, and it is difficult to recycle and to separate the substrate and the elastic body for disposing.